User talk:Xzero243
Welcome! Check some of the links above for help. If you need anything else, you can contact me on my talk page. Thanks, 00:10, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ---- 1st: You're in my clan and add yourself as a recruit on the clan page. You can be a corporal by meeting me on RS. 2nd: Click the edit button to create your page. Spencer might be able to help you with that. 23:24, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry about the sudden log off when I was on RS. I had to go. Sorry. See you next time on RS. 20:39, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ... Not satisfied!? I got over lvl 100 members who are just happy to be a recruit and you want me to raise your rank. My ranking system isn't all about your levels. It's about the amount of trust I place on you. That is why Lordgeorge16 is a higher rank than you. Now if you're going to complain the next time, I'll take away your corporal status and turn it into recruit status and if you do it another time, you're banished from my clan just like DanGK96. I hope I don't have to go that far with you because I think you'll turn out to be a good member of my clan but I've been wrong before. 22:03, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Good Luck I thank you for your contributions in making that win in Clan Wars today. Sorry I had to log off. I created a clan page for you which you can find here. I have made a basic outline for you to customize and do all that other stuff. If you require any help, please say so on my talk page. Good luck creating a clan page, 20:57, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey! I need to know if your clan Zaros Flames is F2P, P2P, or both so it can be categorized. I remember hearing you say that you're a Naruto fan. You should join 5chidori's Clan:Army of RuneScape which is based alot on Naruto...and it used to be called the Squad 7 Clan. 21:38, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::That might be because I redirected it to Clan:Zaros Flames. 21:56, 30 November 2008 (UTC) HI Hello I'm Kisanorame, owner of Eternitys End, and I would like to say that you are welcome to request membership/alliance with my clan if you wish. Accept Mnnnnnnnnnnn Sure ill make ur clan an allie Hey Yeah hello. I'm fine and I just went on RuneScape today. Hey didn't you say you were giving me 10k? Well if you have it please give it to me but if you don't it's fine. In fact if you really need 10k don't bother giving it to me. I'll find out some way.... 23:54, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Ugh soz dude i had piano exam ill try 2 giv u 10k as soon as possible :Listen I know I havent been on in a while I'm sorry. Meet me on RuneScape and I'll pay you 30k or so. 20:13, 27 July 2009 (UTC)